Wither
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Ultimatum. n. p. "A final uncompromising demand or set of terms issued by a party to a dispute, the rejection of which may lead to a severance of relations or the use of force" Set post 13x01


Set post 13x01

Please review!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Wither **

Sara shook her head slightly as she pulled her jacket out of her locker thinking over the things Nick had said to her in the break room. Greg stood in the door way watching her trying to figure out if there was any point in trying to calm her when she was in this sort of a mood. Over the twelve years they'd been friends he'd been on the receiving end of Sara's sharp tongue a few more times than he liked to count.

In those early years he would find himself lingering near her in silence with a bruised ego and stern look waiting, or rather hoping, for an apology. But one usually never came, she'd just smile at him and it would be as if nothing had ever been wrong. He'd find himself casually falling back into the atmosphere they enjoyed.

But the older they'd gotten the more of a mark her harsh words left and instead of giving in to her non-apologies he found himself distancing from her. But still she would crawl back to him. Still she would appear at his door with the taste of whiskey on her tongue and for some reason he would let her in.

This was no different. He hadn't taken a side, and he hadn't wanted to but instead of ignoring her while she fumed he found himself watching her as she frowned into the darkness waiting to save her just because that was what he always did. It was as if that was his secondary job; to save Sara, and as he thought about it realised it was, mainly from herself.

"Would you like a lift home?" He asked, his words echoing through the locker room hitting her slowly. She turned to face Greg with a defiant glare, gritting her teeth against the bitter words in her throat.

"Yes" Sara gave a nod closing her locker door.

The night seemed to spread out across the sky waiting for a break, twilight not too far away as the cool air stilled. Sara followed Greg to his car with a grave expression watching the way he simply just ignored her disposition that night as he threw himself in the driver's seat with little regard to anything happening around him.

She waited a few moments climbing into the passenger seat searching the packet of cigarettes in her pocket, lighting one as she watched Greg drive. He looked exhausted, it was no surprised it had been a tough day. But she could sense something else. It soon occurred to her that she hardly ever offered him support.

In all the years they had been friends, she had made the assumption that just being there was enough, but looking at him now she realised that she didn't know how to ask him what was wrong. That had never been her role. She had always been the broken one; the one that needed help that needed fixing.

A part of her felt guilty for using him in the way she had done, counting on his loyalty, knowing that he would always come back. But it wasn't the same any more. They weren't the same people any more.

With a heavy sigh Sara fished her phone out of her pocket scrolling until she saw Grissom's name, hitting call without a second thought. The phone rang for what felt like forever a part of her was ready to give up, she wasn't in the mood for attempting to word a message to explain how she felt.

"Hello" He eventually answered.

"Gil...It's me..." Sara said nervously leaning back in her seat.

"Oh hello Sara, how are you?" He asked, but it was clear from the sound of shuffling papers that he was preoccupied.

"I'm fine...I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice" She said softly, turning away from Greg with slight embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry about this but I'm in a meeting at the moment, can I call you back" He said apologetically.

"Sure..." Sara took a quick breath. "Bye"

"Bye" And without another word he'd hung up the phone the promise of calling back meaning nothing to her.

"I don't want to go home" She stated flatly, blowing smoke out of the window watching the road that was passing them by.

"Where do you want to go then?" He asked in a low voice, not bothering to look at her.

"I need a drink" He almost laughed at the comment but kept it to himself as he shook his head, a small smirk on his lips.

"Fine...I'll drop you off at a bar" He gave a shrug. "I assume you'll be calling me to pick you up some time around one"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped her head around to look at him but his expression didn't give anyway away as he pulled into a parking lot. Looking at the dive they were in front of realising that he didn't care where Sara decided to drink in the end the night would be the same for him.

"I'm just tired... of all this." Greg stated turning to look at her as she threw the cigarette butt out of the window watching as it landed on the ground.

"Well that wasn't my fault. He..." But he cut her off with a simple shake of the head.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about everything. I'm talking about constantly propping you up while you watch your life crumbling at your feet, I'm talking about listening to you bitch about your husband and then watching you run back to his arms, I'm tired of feeling like a shadow in your life... like I'm only here when you're looking for me." Greg explained with a frown.

"You know that's not true..." Sara shook her head, reaching out to touch his hand but he'd already snatched it away getting a firm grip on the steering wheel in front of him.

"Where do you want to drop you off?" Greg asked making it clear that they were not going to have this conversation, not here, not now.

"I've changed my mind." She leant back in her seat.

"Fine...where do you want me to take you?" He asked sternly not letting the barrier he had put up between them slip.

"Home"

"Now you want to go home?" He rolled his eyes.

"I want to go home with you." She replied as if it meant nothing.

Greg parked his car, making his way to the front door standing waiting for her to follow him, his keys in his hand. He let her in and without bothering to ask for permission she made her way towards his kitchen, pouring them both a glass of wine each.

He took a sip from the glass she'd handed him, waiting for her to make a move, to explain why they were here. But nothing appeared in the air, as she watched him carefully, clicking her tongue as if she'd just worked something out. In silence she moved towards him, pressing her lips against his but to her surprised he didn't respond stepping away from her.

"So what you're going to give me a pity fuck to make this better?" Greg laughed moving to the other side of the kitchen.

"Greg I'm trying to fix things" Sara pinched the bridge of her nose trying to keep up with what was happening between them.

"What are you doing Sara?" He questioned turning to face her. "You're married. Why are you here?"

"I'd hardly call it a marriage Greg! He won't even take my calls" She shot back at him shaking her head.

"Well you're still wearing your ring... you still belong to him" Greg argued, standing toe to toe with her and meeting the fire in her eyes with an equally irate expression.

"I don't belong to anyone" She declared, twisting the ring from her finger and slamming it on the counter.

Greg hesitated, all the anger in his body suddenly disappearing as he stared at the tiny band of gold shining on the surface. Sara remained unmoved, her eyes burning into him as though she was waiting for his next argument. Only he didn't have any, he realised she had done the one thing he had been willing her to do all along and as he took a step forward and laced his fingers through her hair all the anger in her eyes seemed to vanish too.

Without a word he kissed her pulling her roughly against him, her hands resting against his chest in attempts to steady herself. As he let every frustration he had felt towards her disappearing between them as his fingers locked her hair firmly in his grip, tugging at it exposing her neck. He bit into the soft flesh revealing in the sound of the low groan that escaped her lips.

She didn't let him have the upper hand for too long, pushing him against the counter behind them, his hands moving against the marble trying to stop himself from falling. The bottle of wine rolled onto the floor smashing against the tiles, one of the glasses following suit as the things scattered on the counter were knocked off by their wandering hands.

Sara placed her hands either side of him, firmly pressing her body against his as she kissed him, Greg didn't hesitate unclasping her jeans pushing them down her legs. Sara stepped out of them kicking the heavy material aside giving Greg the opportunity to take control again as he pushed her back against the island.

He quickly picked her up, sitting her down on the cool surface the fruit bowl behind her tipping over stray oranges and apples tumbling over the edge onto the floor. Sara worked on undoing his shirt biting her lip in anticipation pushing it away from her shoulders. He placed his hands under her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As Sara kissed him Greg blinding carried them around the island his feet tripping over a bit of fruit that had fallen on the floor pressing her against the fridge breathing heavily trying to keep them both off the floor. Sara laughed against his neck as the magnets from behind them scattered around their feet.

"Stop dancing around princess" She muttered to him, with a sly grin, her hand moving past the waist band of his jeans into his boxers eliciting a groan as he pressed his eyes closed for a few moment.

"God, you're amazing" He said huskily as she undid the button pushing his trousers out of the way.

"Make me scream" She whispered in his ear pressing her back firmly against the fridge. He didn't pause like he'd expected too, pushing into her with one swift movement.

There were eye to eye, their bodies stilling for a few moments as they settled into the sensations that overwhelmed them. Greg hooked her legs over his elbows holding her up as he thrusted into her kissing her neck. The sounds the escaped her lips making him shiver, as her fingers tangled through his hair bringing him closer to her.

Her body came to a sweet slow halt, as his name escaped the air as her arms tangled around his neck. Pressing a heavy kiss against her lips Greg released himself waiting a few moments to let their breathing slow down before he lowered Sara's feet to the floor.

Sara clung to his shoulders trying to steady her trembling legs. Sweat glistened over his skin, their breath mingled in a heady cocktail of lust but as he met her eye he noticed something shining there he didn't expect; shame, guilt, sorrow. They were all reflected back to him as she slowly ran her hands down his chest and pushed her body away from him.

"Sara..." He began, but the words he wanted to say choked in his throat as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"I need to find my wedding ring" Sara said running her fingers quickly through her hair.

"What" Greg frowned doing his jeans up watching as she searched through all the things that had fallen on the floor "Sara what are you doing?"

"I need to go home" She replied.

"So that's it...you're just going to walk out of here and pretend nothing happened?" He leant back against the fridge watching her as she slipped her panties back on.

"I have to" She shook looked up at him with defiance tears welling in her eyes.

"Why?" Greg glared at her. "Why do you have to?"

"Because this...what we're doing is wrong..." Sara answered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that wasn't the best sex you've had in years" He moved towards her. "Look me in the eye and tell me that he can make you feel like that"

"Greg stop it" She tried to ignore him as he sunk to the floor, his hands either side of hers, trapping her in his warmth.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me"

Sara shook her head tears finally winning their battle, escaping past her eye lashes as she tried to act defiant.

Greg looked into her eyes, and it was as if he was drawing out all of the honesty in her, without a word Sara leant forwards meeting his lips with her own. She kissed him softly, letting his taste settle on her tongue. Pressing her forehead against his, a few moments of silence passing between them but the silence said everything as she rested her hand over his heartbeat.

"I love you" The words were muttered amongst chaos but the destruction around them didn't mean a thing- they'd built something more important.

**The End**


End file.
